


Birth Of A Geisha

by charmax



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a journey from girl to Geisha. Character study/film overview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Of A Geisha

  
**Video Title:** Birth Of A Geisha  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Song Of Birth - Eri Sugai  
 **Movie:** Memoirs Of a Geisha  
 **Summary:** This is a journey from girl to Geisha. Character study/film overview  
 **Length/Format:** 3.38 (Xvid)  
 **Notes:**  
This was my entry in the [Reverie](http://simple-ruse.org/forum/portal.php) style contest. Vidders were asked to submit anonymously and then members were invited to guess who made what and provide feedback before the vidders were announced. It was great fun and I learned a lot. Half the people who voted guessed me right. I suppose that means I must have quite a distinctive style.

About the vid itself, I don't know what the actual English translation is and all my research pointed to the artist using her voice as an instrument rather than specific lyrics. If it is hideously inappropriate at any point I'm sorry for that but I chose to edit it as if it was an instrumental piece. Memoirs of a Geisha is a beautifully shot film and I did my best to utilise that. I roughly followed the narrative of the film but I did take some liberties, perhaps the biggest of which was the decision to remove the fourth Geisha (Piglet) from the vid altogether.

[Download Xvid (960x400 - 85MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/Geisha960-Charmax-Xvid.zip)


End file.
